I am not Superman
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: For 1000GreenSun's contest...... how Kell-El and her OC Louise met. Story better than title.


_Ok this is for 1000GreenSun Kell/Louise Competition and as an apology as she sent me a message earlier and I snapped at her so here you are sweetie and I'm really really really really sorry for having a go at you earlier on._

_Oh and I promise Chapter three will be done and up by the end of today!!_

_Enjoy!! Brainy do ya thing!!_

**Brainy: Sarcasticyetsexy….**

_Sarccy Brainy!!_

**Brainy: Sigh Sarccy does not own any of the characters used in the story. She has had permission to use Louise though.**

* * *

Okay Kell-El got it, he wasn't Superman. Ok he was _a_ Superman but he wasn't the original, the **The**** Superman** that everyone knew and loved. He got it, he understood it and he knew himself he was never going to be it. So why was he inside the Daily Interstellar Planet being reminded every five seconds that he wasn't Superman that everyone wanted, or more precisely the Superman that a certain female reporter by the name of Louise Laine wanted?

It had started with Cosmic Boy pinning both he and Superman down and asking (no better make that ordered) them to go to the stupid newspaper and do an interview with the reporter. Kell had immediately refused however Superman had agreed and somehow, and Kell was still never sure how he did it, managed to persuade him to do it in less then ten seconds, the time it took them to find the place and find the reporter.

Kell knew from the get go that it was a mistake that he had come. Her immediate reaction at seeing the Superman had told him that a) she was a huge fan of Superman and b) she didn't care for the copy nor did she believe that he was actually the clone from Superman. Funny enough he had been told that by previous people including Brainy and Timber Wolf, Brainy had already shut up about that Timber Wolf still needed to be taught a lesson. Hmmm maybe he should use that Phantom Girl that he was always following like a puppy around. Oh yes that could work.

"So…..Kell-El….." Oh hello she was finally talking to him.

"What did it feel like when you met the Superman? The man you had been cloned from." She gave Superman an adoring look before coming back to him, "Scared, awed, unsettled, pitiful, incompetent?" Kell glared at her and she just smiled sweetly back.

"I was interested and annoyed." Kell said gruffly and she stopped smiling and turned to Superman again to ask him another ten rounds of questions.

Oh yeah this had been a mistake. Right from the get go she had paid almost no attention to him apart from when Superman had politely introduced him as his clone (yeah like that had done him a favour) and explained why he had come to this god forsaken century. All he had wanted to do was fight Imperiex, beat him and his army, and then return home so he could help all those who had survived re build their planet. Maybe even start up the Legion again. He needed to talk to Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl about that, he had no idea how he was going to do it let alone what rules and regulations he would be able to put to his time.

"Kell-El?" Kell looked to see Superman addressing him.

"What?"

"I was going to get something to drink did you want anything?" Kell looked back at Louise who was currently glaring at him. Then it hit him. Oh dear lord he wasn't planning on leaving him with HER was he?

"Don't worry about it I'll get them." Kell said standing up.

"No, no I'll get them I know my way better round this kind of place and besides I need a break from all the talking I've been doing." He smiled and Louise giggled. Oh dear lord Kell was going to be sick. "Anyway this will give Louise a perfect opportunity to talk to you more. I'm sure she's sick of hearing about me." Kell mentally snorted like that would ever happen. Apparently Louise thought the exact same thing as she sweetly said.

"Oh no don't be ridiculous you're so interesting I could listen to you for days and not get bored." Did she just bat her eyelashes at Superman? Urgh Kell really wanted to be sick now.

"I'll see you guys in a minute." Superman said giving a little wave at a hysterical worker who had just passed. Said worker had just fainted at the wave.

Kell looked as his only way of getting out of this place without being chewed up had just left with huge crowd of awe struck (and not to mention love dazed) followers. He turned back to see Louise looking extremely disappointed that Superman had left. That was when Kell gave her a real look and noticed that she was actually very pretty. She was slim but not overly skinny like some girls were and her eyes were a very alluring colour, a emerald green that would pierce people as she looked at them(probably very useful when she was prying people with her damn questions) while her long ebony locks swished and swayed with her making her almost ethereal looking. However right at this moment in time she was wearing a nasty glare on her pretty little face and it was aimed directly at him.

"Oh great now I have to deal with the clone." She said picking up her pad, "Right let's get this other with."

"What is it like working with Superman? Do you feel like Superman is a brother or more of a father figure to you? How does it feel to know that you came from his DNA? Do you feel like you're very different from him? Does Superman……"

"Ok stop there now!" Kell said standing up and interrupting her question round, he then abruptly turned round and started to walk away.

"Hang on." Louise said getting up and chasing after his quick strides when they reached the hallway, "I said HANG ON A MINUTE YOU SPROCKING COPY CAT!" That was when Kell stopped and turned to her and she faltered backwards as she saw his very, very angry face.

"Let's get one thing straight here I am not nor will I ever be Superman do you understand that?" Kell said as he stormed up to her, she backed away and hit the wall.

"Well yes I……" However Kell placed both hands on either side of her leaving very large dents in the wall.

"I never asked to be copied from Superman do you hear me? I was made to stop and destroy the evil force that has totally annihilated my home. Your future."

"Well yes I…." She was immediately silenced by his eyes bearing down into hers and she was stuck staring at his infuriated eyes.

"Do you want to know why I will never be Superman Louise Laine? Do you so badly want to know why I can never be your Superman that you worship so much?" Louise could only nod her head in fright.

"Superman was raised in a normal loving family where he could be what ever he wanted. He was taught to be nice and to help people to the best of his abilities. He had friends who are for him and who like him for him and not his powers, he had an education which gave him so much freedom and he had loving parents. Not a life of five months where he was grown out of DNA and taught how to fight and how to win." Kell's face was now bent so that it was level with Louise's, "So I do not, and I repeat, I do not want to ever be reminded that I am not your sprocking Superman that you love and cherish because believe me when I say this I AM NOT SUPERMAN!!" Kell suddenly backed away from her and went to the balcony that they had arrived on earlier.

Louise sank to the floor and watched as Superman who had arrived and watched the scene chase after Kell and try and clam him down and stop him from leaving. She watched the scene as Kell started shouting at Superman who just stood there and listened. She hadn't meant……she didn't mean to say…….Louise brought her hand to her mouth as she watched an angry Kell smash the side of the building leaving a huge hole. She had accepted the job as she had so badly wanted to meet Superman and his clone, however when they had arrived her sole focus had been Superman himself and not Kell-El. Oh god! Louise staggered up and ran outside and threw herself round Kell-El.

Both Supermen were shocked to say the least at the shaking girl in Kell-El's arms. Kell-El just stood there dumbstruck by the girl who moments earlier he had been shouting at. He placed his arms unsurely around her and she gripped him tighter and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder. Kell-El gave Superman a 'help me' look and Superman just shrugged, it seemed he was in the dark as much as Kell was.

"I'm sorry." Both men looked at her as she spoke, "I'm sorry that I made you feel like you weren't worthy of being cloned from Superman, I really am very sorry." Louise nuzzled her face into his neck. "You are Superman, you're a tougher Superman. You're Superman with an extra strength, something that the original can never have." Louise pulled away from his neck and reached up on her tip toes and kissed Kell-El right on the lips. Superman had to suppress his laugh at the deer in the headlight face that Kell-El was wearing at the reporter's kiss. Where was a camera when you wanted one?

Louise pulled away blushing like mad at her move and turned round to Superman.

"Thank you for the interview I've got enough now to write a good article on you. Both of you." Louise added blushing even more as she glanced at Kell-El who was still standing with the deer in headlights face.

"You know there's something else very similar to me and Kell you can add to the paper." Superman said guiding Louise back into the building.

"And that would be?"

"Both of us have a thing for smart, successful, and very independent female reporters."

* * *

_Well what ya think?_

**Brainy: Do I actually have to answer?**

_No. Anyway I was asking the readers and 1000GreenSun, it is a competition and they are the ones who vote. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it, I know I already did a fic where Louise and Kell met but that was a request and I had this idea as I was working today so……MEH!!_

_I am writing Chapter three at the mo (would you believe that I am also doing Kell and Louise in the fic? Lol!!) but the damn thing is taking longer than I expected and yes I still haven't finished planning the whole story. IT WILL BE DONE just slowly._


End file.
